The present invention relates to a device for tempering a receptacle in a chamber.
There is the need to precisely temper receptacles in which chemical media react with each other. Thus, it is for example known for chemical vapor deposition processes and/or for the doping of semi-conductors to very precisely temper a receptacle, also known as a bubbler, in which a doping gas is created, in a tempering device. For this, the receptacle is arranged in the tempering device and sealed outwardly. Since bubblers have tolerances and irregularities in their circumferential diameter caused for example by welded seams, the seal can be impaired in the tempering device. The tempering device is well insulated and is tempered in its chamber via a medium such as water or another tempering medium.
A cover closure for a pressure container, which has an L-shaped lip seal, which is arranged with a leg in an annular recess of the inner surface of the cover fastened on the container, is known from patent specification DE 1 750 549. A sealing lip rests on an inner surface of a flat annular groove of the cover closure.
A closure device for sterilization apparatuses working under excess pressure is known from patent specification DE 62 43 96 PS. A sealant arranged in a circumferential cover flange is hereby pressed onto a protruding sealing edge by means of clamping screws.
A device for tempering a good in a cylindrical chamber, in which the good to be tempered is bathed annularly with tempered air via a device of grooves, became known from DE 20 2004 010 834 U1.